The Akkadian
by Jolieland216
Summary: An Akkadian girl who finds herself back with her lover, which she thought she would never see again.


I was beaten for a couple of days now, ever since I got on this ship. My people are probably looking for me, I don't even think they noticed. Wait, of course they noticed I'm their.. Bamm! I hear the door open, bright light coming in hurting my eyes. The man named Alan, started to drag me out the room, since I'm tied up with rope. He thinks I can't fight back, but I can. I'm still thinking what I'll do next after I killed him and his little crew. Alan dragged me out on deck and started to yell me.

"Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" I started to play dumb to piss him off more.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he gave me a slap across the face that made me bleed from my nose.

"Haha, you gotta try harder than that!" I said laughing it off. I saw him lifting his hand up again for another slap, but was stopped by one was his crew members telling him the Sirius is coming. I started to put on a wide grin on my face.

"load the canons!" Alan yelled at them. "aye" they all said in unison. They started to fire at them, that made the boat rock more faster. More canons were fired at us, which made me roll everywhere, until I started to see men coming up on board. Tom and Colin were at their knees already by two Sirius men and Fuzzy was held down by three. I turned my head to see Alan and Morgan standing across from each other.

"Give me my map back, alan"

"Nope its mine! Finders keepers."

"You didn't find it you blinded bastard! You stole it from my room!" said a man in an eyepatch.

"barrowed, barrowed without permission" he said back to him with a smile, which made the man with the eyepatch angry.

"Where is it alan?" morgan repeated.

"I'm not telling you"

"its in his room, under his bed" I said, that made everyone turn to see who spoke. Everyone was staring at me, until a man ran to me and started look at my injuries. My hair was allover my face, letting no one know who I was, or how I looked.

"Thomas and Russell go get the map and Christopher carry the girl back to our ship. We are leaving." Morgan said going back to the ship,leaving alan speechless.

I was in a room where a man named Christopher was treating me. I kept my head turned from morgan and the rest of the crew, so that they wont actually know me. Hearing someone approach me from my side with my head still turned to the other side. I suddenly hear and feel my sleeve being ripped all the way ripped up towards my shoulder. Feeling a hand touching my upper arm and shoulder, then letting go.

"The scorpion tattoo, and the imperial markings of the Akkadian empire" it was Morgan, it looked like he knew from the start.

"How did you get on his ship Sinna?" he said moving my head towards him with his hand then moving all my hair away from my face. He then moved his hands towards the ropes that were tied around my wrists. He was about to touch it until I broke it without showing any strength on to it. Seeing his face and everyone elses looking surprised about what I just did, I started to speak. "I'm not weak Morgan."

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?"

"If I killed everyone on that ship, who's going to steer the ship?" he became silent for a moment then popped another question.

"What did he want with you?"

"Just forget about it"

"No tell me" I looked the other way, showing him I didn't want to say anything.

"Christopher when she's done, send her to my room" with that he left out of the room along with the other crew members.

Once I was done getting all of my injuries taken care of, Chris showed me the way to Morgan's room, stopping me in front of his door then leaving. I opened the door to find Morgan shirtless drinking booze as the usual.

"You asked for me" I said as I took two steps walking in as I closed the door behind.

"Come here" he said looking straight at me, putting hiss booze on his desk.

"No, no I can't do this again" I said turning, but to find him holding on to my forearm turning me around.

"They're not here now. They can't break us apart Sinna"

"'if they find out" Morgan silenced me with a kiss. "They won't" he said as he started to hug me tight as if I was going to leave him, again.


End file.
